This invention relates to coin operated amusement devices, such as pinball machines, video games and the like. More specifically, it relates to the commercial type of device usually found in game arcades, restaurants and other commercial establishments. Such devices usually include a computer control system which, responsive to player inputs, operates the game. Typically the control system will detect switch closures caused by hitting targets, etc., and responsive thereto update player scores and award replays (free games). The computer control system usually includes a microprocessor, associated memory and interface devices for connecting the processor system to the switches, lights, solenoids and other associated devices (including, in the case of video games, a CRT).
Such devices are constructed to withstand severe operating conditions as they are often abused by players and receive little or no regular maintenance. When equipment failures occur they are frequently associated with playfield features which the game player must strike with the pinball. When such failure occurs as, for example, a switch associated with a target becoming inoperative, there are at least two problems. First, the game player can no longer meet all of the objectives which the rules of the game require as, for example, knocking down all three targets in a row in order to obtain a free ball or a bonus score. This will quickly reduce the incentive for players to continue patronizing a game until the problem is repaired and, indeed, may cause sufficient antagonism that players may be induced to cause further damage to the game. When such malfunctions occur, it is important to record that information and advise the game operator (usually an arcade owner) of the defect so that the game may be repaired. Although present pinball games permit the operator to test each switch individually, there is, at present, no provision to automatically detect inoperative switches and to modify game play, where possible, to permit the player to continue meeting the game objectives. Such ability assures continued revenue from the game until it can be repaired while at the same time positively alerting the game operator that sevice is required to restore the game to its intended operating condition.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a system to detect inoperative switches by monitoring of switch closure activity.
It is a further object of the invention to maintain a list of such inoperative switches and to automatically alert the game operator thereof each time the game is turned on or during diagnostic routines performed by the operator or a technician.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system capable of alerting game operation to compensate for any detected switches which are inoperative to allow a player to meet the game objectives thereby assuring continued viability of the game until repairs can be effected.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.